Fall in new midgar
by JumpSteady
Summary: The members of Avalanche are being take down. Who or whut could do such a thing to those known as the worlds most powerful.


"Oh my god, this cant be." Choked out Tifa in a half-sob shriek as she fell to he knees. Early in the day a seemingly frantic Vincent asking her to gather Avalanche and come as quickly as they could had called her to New Midgar then had terminated the call. Distraught by the fact that Vincent of all people was frantic she gathered Cid, Barret, and Yuffie flying on the "High Wind" to the newest city to show up on the map of Planet. When they had arrived a sight not for the weak of stomach met them. More than half of the fledgling town on the south coast of the North Continent was decimated to rubble with people all over rushing to put out fires in order to save those lives that hung in the balance. Once the main feature of the town a large gothic cathedral was the center of the city, next to the sign that read "Church of Gospel and Strife" Tifa began to sob while trying to hold back what was left of her breakfast. Dropping his cigarette to the ground and stomping it out Cid Highwind took out a handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his brow. In a mutter those around him could here him say "What in the name of fuck could or even would do this to the poor boy." He kneeled down to the now shaking Tifa and whispered into her ear. "Be strong sweet heart, I'm going up to see what happened to Vincent, I will be right back down." With that he grabbed Venus Gospel and leapt to the highest steeple of the cathedral to be greeted by Yuffie and Barret who were already there. There on the spiked steeple was Vincent Valentine formerly of the Turks and now from the looks of it formerly of Avalanche. On the spike Vincent hung there motionlessly stabbed through the heart in what seemed like half transformation between his human self and the chaos beast that showed itself in times of great danger to him. But that was not the extent of the horror that they were now viewing. He had been cut in half from the navel down and had his intestines stretched out. From there they had been rapped around his neck choking what must have been the last few breathes of his life out. From where they stood they could see the other half of Vincent two hundred yards away on the edge of a burning houses roof enveloped in smoke. His gun still hung in his half beast half human fingers the barrel crookedly bent as if a hand had closed around it and crushed it with sheer force. Both of his arms were broken and resemble twigs but to a grinder. Holding back a retch Cid quickly started to spew orders in his captain like way. "Yuffie I need your help, go over and re..*urk*.retrieve the other half of Vincent. Barret I need you to go down and take Tifa back to the air ship to rest before she really starts to freak out. I'll take care of this part. Seeing as how Vincent wasn't alive in the first place I am holding hope that we will be able to revive him with a Life3 spell or..10." In an instant Yuffie was bounding across roofs towards the smoke bathed bottom half of her fallen comrade, tears could be seen trailing behind her as she leapt. As barret made his careful way down Cid yelled to his friend and brother in arms "Barret me and you are gonna get this fucker, man I promise you that." With a faint wave of his hand he walked to the edge of the roof cocked his gun arm and fired off a blazing salvo into the falling sun while screaming the name of his friend. "VINCENT!!!!" After fifteen seconds he stopped and looked back towards Cid. "Your damn right we are, your damn right." Those being his last words he jumped down to the ground and a minuet later Cid could see him carrying a shuddering Tifa back to the airship. "Sorry buddy you may feel a slight discomfort as I do this but bear with me." Said Cid as he lifted the lifeless half body off the spike. Under his breath he cursed one of his dead friends. "God dammit Cloud, why did you have to take the Phoenix Materia with you when you faced Sephiroth? This would be so much easier if we still had that fucking thing." Slowly the sun set and Cid got to the ground meeting Yuffie there. Doing the best job they could hope to do they were unable to raise him like they had so many times before. To be Continued. Ok here is the regular fan fic speel. This characters are not mine they belong to squaresoft and they aren't mine, so im not saying they are..don't sue me.. 


End file.
